


More

by adam_42_man



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_42_man/pseuds/adam_42_man
Summary: Jack does his best to avoid thinking.
Kudos: 8





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to that one Tumblr post about jack sparrow for inspiring this, i cant find it to link but I always think about it

There is never enough, there would never, ever, be enough. More speed, more riches, more adventure. More, more, more. Jack had tasted all of this and more, but he would never have enough, never be satisfied, hunger and greed rule his mind and leave him with an emptiness that would never be filled. 

In theory, he could stop. However he knew it was, just, not in his bones. The sea called to him whenever he docked for too long, like the pull of the moon on the tide. The sea, it consumed Jack in both body and soul. In practice, he could never stop, even if he wanted to. 

As his fingers caress and glide over the black lacquered wood, he admires the beauty of the ship, his ship he reminds himself. The black pearl, a fitting name for the jewel of his life. A ship so fleet only time itself could catch up to it, and of course a captain of comparable skill was required that's why the pearl called to him, a kindred spirit at odds with the world. 

The pearl bobs and dips, creating waves and crashing through them. Whoosh the sails unfurl.

Wind shear threatens Jack's balance for a brief instant, he rolls with it as he whoops and hollers enjoying the forces in action, before letting himself tumble backwards like the clown he wishes he was. 

His back splays across the deck of the pearl, its firmness reassuring. The pearl, the only constant in his life, even when it left him it always came back be it by fate or his own determination. 

Somberly Jack stands. His eyes set towards the horizon, the one thing he would never be able to catch.


End file.
